Astrophobia
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: He really hated thunderstorms they were horrible things, especially the loud thunder. Although he refused to admit it to anyone or acknowledge this fear to anyone, it was a weakness and that was not something he would ever let really stop him. Except for maybe at this very moment.


He really hated thunderstorms they were horrible things, especially the loud thunder. Although he refused to admit it to anyone or acknowledge this fear to anyone, besides Gajeel who found out when he trembled at the sound of his iron hitting something metal that made a sound similar to thunder. It was a weakness and that was not something he would ever let really stop him.

Except for maybe at this very moment.

Pantherlily covered his ears as another bout of thunder resonated through the sky making him tremble in fear. He detested loud noise because of this fear but unfortunately he didn't want to move to find shelter from the rain that soaked his black fur probably making him look like a pathetic kitten than the strong exceed he was. He held tight to his ears, his eyes shutting as another loud clap of thunder resounded through the sky. _"Why did it have to start raining all of a sudden while I was out today?"_ He thought to himself feeling pathetic as the thunder echoed again causing him to curl against the wall of the building he was near.

"Lily?" He looked up surprised to see Levy's blonde friend. "What are you doing out here?" She titled her head confused and he looked away from her only to cringe at the sound of thunder. In an instant he found himself pressed against a soft chest as gentle arms held him close. It really was embarrassing to be afraid of thunder. "Would you like to come inside to my place? Warm up a bit?" He nodded his head and tensed slightly at feeling her delicate fingers run through his fur, somehow making him relax.

She carried him inside and up the steps to her apartment. After she fiddled with her keys, she entered the apartment, let out a sigh of relief glad for the warmth of her apartment. He felt her shift and heard the sound of her shoes hitting the floor before he was carried off into another room and set down on her sink.

"Some weather we're having today huh?" She commented grabbing towels out of her cabinet and placing them on the sink. "I honestly thought today was going to be clear all day, I was looking forward to reading my new book under the Sakura trees too." She pouted and he looked at her as she turned on the water to her tub. "So, how come you were huddled outside of my apartment?" He frowned looking away from her, the faint sound of thunder causing him to tense and upon hearing her 'oh' he knew she understood why he was acting like that.

"I'm not exactly –"He began.

"Don't worry. I understand." She cut him off and he turned as she began undressing. "We all have our fears, some more than others." He nodded his head. "I mean look at me." She giggled and he saw her clothing land in the hamper beside the sink. His ears twitched when he heard the water turn off moments later. He felt himself lifted off the sink and he was suddenly immersed in warm water that made him let out a content purr, causing the blonde to giggle. "Feels nice huh?"

He nodded his head and purred when she began running her fingers through his fur warming him up after being out in the rain for several hours. After a few minutes he was warm and lied curled up on her unable to help his purring as she rubbed him behind the ears letting out a content sigh.

* * *

Lucy had been surprised to find Pantherlily outside of her apartment and hated seeing him pressed up against the wall of her apartment building. She had quickly picked him up and carried him inside, offering him to warm up from the frigid rain. Honestly it felt as if Gray and Juvia had unleased their magic upon the world with how cold it was out. When she discovered his fear he immediately went on defense but she reassured him it was okay to have fears and hopefully it helped. She let out a content sigh as she rubbed him behind his ears, the hot water felt so, good in comparison to the weather outside.

The blonde closed her eyes sliding down just a little bit to get comfortable enjoying the sound of Pantherlily's purr as she continued with rubbing behind his ears, her fingers slowing as she began to relax tempted to sleep. She hummed sleepily. "Do you want to stay here until the storm is over?" She asked, peeking open an eye to look at him. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed him do the same thing.

"You wouldn't mind me staying?"

She giggled. "I doubt you'd want to go back out in that storm."

"Not in particular."

She smiled and closed her eye leaning back. "I don't know when it'll end but if it gets too late I can put you up for the night, even." She let out a sigh. "I don't know if my place will be as good as Gajeel's but I hope it'll suffice." She giggled as she felt him move a little getting comfortable.

"It smells better." Lucy giggled again, apologizing for disturbing him when he moved again to get comfortable. She kept the smile on her face, as she returned to relaxing.

The pair remained in the tub until the water cooled and she lifted him up as she reached down and pulled the plug to drain the water, waiting until the water was ankle deep before she turned on the hot shower making him tense. "You okay?"

"I'm fine it just feels a little like the rain."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stepped out from the shower with him. "Want me to fill the sink for you so you can wash?"

"If you wouldn't mind…" He trailed off and she smiled brightly and stepped out of her tub, setting him on the sink and turning on the water.

"Is that warm enough for you?" He nodded and she plugged the sink and stepped back into the shower and looked at her soaps. "Ah, I'm sorry Pantherlily; I've only got fruit scented soaps." The celestial mage looked at her only plain one. "Is vanilla okay with you?" She poked her head out. "It's the only one plain one I have."

The exceed nodded his head and she poured some into a bath cup for him before returning to the shower and cleaning herself.

* * *

He sighed quietly to himself and began using the soap to clean his fur curious about Levy's blonde friend. What was her name again? He tried to think of it. Levy called her Lu-chan and he doubted Lu or Lu-chan was her name. Gajeel called her bunny girl which was obviously not her name. Happy called her – He paused in his thoughts and rinsed himself off in the pool of water in the sink. Once finished his ears twitched at the sound of the water going off letting him know she was done as well. He saw her arm reach out for a small towel and a moment later it reached out for the larger towel before she stepped out completely covered.

He watched the blonde leave the bathroom before returning with a similar towel as the one on her head and wrapped him in it, lifting him off the sink and brought him into her room, placing him on the bed. He dried himself off as she dressed and then plopped herself on the bed next to him, giving him a bright smile and a giggle. She picked him up and brushed his fur for him before setting him back down on the bed and getting up. He looked around her room and looked out the window noticing the storm was passing by. It was now just a light rain and there was the occasional soft rumble of thunder but for the most part the storm was gone. His ears twitched when he heard a noise, causing him to turn around and look at the blonde who had brought him in. She had braided her hair and was wearing a pair of pink sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Is it still raining?" He shook his head.

"It's just a light rain." She nodded her head at him and sat down at her desk. He turned to look back out the window, his ears twitching again as he heard the sound of a pen scratching against paper.

* * *

When she finished writing her letter she got up and sat on her bed looking out the window noticing that it had finally stopped raining. She smiled and glanced over to Pantherlily who had passed out on her windowsill. Giggling softly she carefully picked him up and placed him on her bed, covering him up before she made her way to her closet to dress.

After a few minutes she found a small blanket and wrapped him in it before she left, locking up her apartment before she began her journey to Gajeel's home. She had only been there once and that was courtesy of Levy who had left her book at his place when she had stayed the night. Lucy sighed softly and looked down at the exceed in her arms, still sleeping soundly.

Lucy thought about her friend Levy and the bluenette's relationship with the iron dragon slayer. She could remember asking frequently if the two were a thing but Levy denied it and even when she asked about her staying the night Levy had told her it was because of the storm the previous night and that Gajeel was just being nice. Sighing again the blonde trudged through the muddy forest toward the iron slayer's home hating that her boots were starting to get heavy with the mud. When she arrived at the door she gave a firm knock hoping he would be home. After another moment she tried again, sighing when there was still no answer.

Letting out an annoyed huff she began to kick the door several times until it suddenly pulled open and she ended up kicking him.

"What the hell do you wa –!?" She quickly covered his mouth glaring at him.

"Will you not be so loud?" She hissed and he glared at her. "Now move." She pushed him and he willingly stepped out of the way allowing her to enter.

* * *

Gajeel looked at her as she closed the door behind her. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why she was there and at the moment he didn't want to see her or anyone. Pantherlily had been missing for several hours and he couldn't find him anywhere. The rain always washed away any scent so he couldn't sniff him out like he wanted. "What do you want bunny?" He asked annoyed.

She turned around and he took note of something in her arms. "Whisper." She commanded and he frowned. "I came to return Pantherlily to you." She whispered and he looked at her surprised.

"Lily? You found him?" He whispered, not caring he sounded a bit excited. Lucy nodded at him.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to put him in bed, he's sleeping right now." She whispered back. Gajeel nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to Lily's room and she placed him carefully on the bed, not removing him from the blanket. Once Lily was in bed he followed her back out to his living room. "He can use the blanket for now, just please bring it back to me in the morning." He nodded.

"Where did you find him?"

She looked up at him. "I didn't exactly find him. I mean he was in front of my apartment building standing in the rain…" She trailed off. "I brought him in and gave him a bath. I'm sorry he smells like vanilla. I don't exactly have men's shampoo but I figured he'd rather be clean than anything."

"It's fine." She nodded and smiled. There was a moment of silence and he noticed her shift causing his eyes to take in her position. She seemed uncomfortable and nervous. He decided to speak again remembering he hadn't thanked her yet. "Thank you for returning him to me bunny."

Lucy nodded her head smiling. "No problem. Anyways, I'm going to get going now. I'll see you around." She turned and began walking to the door. Just as her hand touched it there was a loud clap of thunder followed by the sound of rain causing her to laugh.

He opened his mouth to say something when she turned to him. "Best go check on Pantherlily. Make sure the thunder didn't scare him." He watched her open the door, an umbrella randomly appearing in her hand before she reached for the door giving him one more smile before closing it.

There was another bout of thunder and he was tempted to check on Lily but then he didn't want Lucy to walk out in the rain. He turned and quickly peeked in on Pantherlily making sure he was still asleep. Once he confirmed it he quietly closed the door and headed out of the house.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked through the forest annoyed her boots were caked with mud. She continued walking grateful Virgo had given her an umbrella so she wouldn't be terribly soaked. By the time Lucy was half way through the forest she heard someone's voice. Tilting her head she listened before she heard it again.

"Bunny!" Frowning the stellar mage turned around to see Gajeel running toward her.

"Gajeel?" She asked confused as to why he would be out in the rain. "What are you doing?"

He stood in front of her completely soaked. "You – Just stay the night at my place tonight." Lucy blinked at him a moment and he frowned. "Let's go. I'm not exactly fond of standing out here getting soaked." He turned and began walking away.

Lucy stared after him a moment before catching up to him. "Are you sure you want to put me up for the night?"

"It's the least I can do since you took care of Lily." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded his head.

The rest of the walk remained silent as they returned to his home. He had been kind enough to let her shower and clean her things while she did. She looked at his soaps and sighed. She had just taken a shower not too long ago and now she had to take another. Once she was finished she squeezed her hair out and dried off with a large black towel smiling at how soft it was.

Lucy wrapped the towel around her and cracked the door open so she could peek out. Looking around she wondered where he was. "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?" She jumped at suddenly seeing him and frowned at his smirk.

"I was just wondering if my things were done yet is all."

"Almost. Here in a few minutes they'll be dry." Lucy nodded her head and closed the door waiting inside the bathroom feeling a little awkward.

* * *

Just as he said a couple minutes later her things were done and he knocked on the bathroom door handing her, her things. "Thank you." She closed the door and came out dressed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Just go sit out on the couch and wait." He saw her nod her head and he entered the bathroom to shower. Cleaning himself thoroughly before he toweled off and then headed to his room to dress in his night clothing. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and made his way to the living room where she sat on his couch staring of into space. He tossed the pillow and blanket at her and she looked at him slightly startled. "Good night."

"Good night, Gajeel. Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." He heard her giggle as he walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He climbed into bed and flipped off the light switch before closing his eyes to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to the sounds of voices and the smell of breakfast. Frowning he glanced over at his clock and let out a groan. It was only eight and he wasn't really in the mood to get up early. Letting out a sigh he turned on his side when his nose was hit with the scent of breakfast and his stomach grumbled and he growled. Getting out of bed he made his way out of his room, still half asleep, and to the kitchen where he saw the blonde bunny hopping around humming to herself as she cooked breakfast. He looked at the table noticing it was covered in food, his eyebrow raising. How much did she cook?

"Morning Gajeel." Pantherlily greeted him and he looked over to his exceed who was sitting on the table, his tail swaying as he ate kiwi.

"Morning." He grumbled out and sat down at the table. He glanced over to the celestial mage who had just turned off the stove and smiled at him as she placed more food on the table.

"Morning Gajeel." She greeted cheerfully and he grumbled out a morning in return causing her to giggle. He glanced at her again annoyed at how cheerful she was first thing in the morning. He heard the water run and noticed she was doing the dishes. He picked up his plate and piled food onto it and began eating surprised at how good it was.

After a little while he noticed her dry her hands off before she began drying off and putting away the dishes. He grabbed another plate of food continuing to eat.

* * *

Once she finished Lucy smiled happily and made her way over to the table giving Pantherlily a rub behind the ears causing him to purr and she noticed Gajeel look up at his exceed. "I'm off. Thanks for letting me spend the night." She looked up at him and smiled at his nod.

"Sure." She turned and picked up her blanket before slipping on her boots and left his place making her way home. Letting out a content sigh at the scent of the morning after rain. It smelled so good and fresh. Lucy began her walk home not caring about the mud caking on her boots as she walked.

Once back at her apartment she slid her boots off, leaving them by the door before she stepped into her apartment. Inside she changed into a black skirt and a red tank top, slipping on a pair of her black boots and putting on her belt making sure her keys were in place before she made her way to the guild ready for another day, wondering if Natsu found a job for them yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the Story. :)**


End file.
